10 Excuses
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /It was quite easy for me to fall head of heals for Hermione. It only took 10 things. 10 excuses- I call them. With each reason came a level of denial that slowly disintegrated at each step forward./ DMHG. oneshot. pure fluff.


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Eh...My boredom rules again...

* * *

It was quite easy for me to fall head over heels for Hermione. It only took 10 things. 10 excuses- I call them. With each reason came a level of denial that slowly disintegrated at each step forward. Each step she took into the folds of my heart, I felt like banging my head against a wall until the said wall had a hole in it enough for me to fit through and disappear for the rest of my life. Unluckily, that didn't happen, instead, I was met with a severely bruised head and some odd, concerned looks from Madame Promfey.

But back to the excuses. They were the things I told myself I was looking at when I caught myself staring at her. Pretty simple at first, the excuses.

--

Her friends.

It was the first time I saw her in the train and immediately, I was entranced with her. In a way, you could say that I didn't know it yet- no matter how cheesy the line was. My denial began at that time too, my mind filing her away as someone important, mostly because of her animosity with Potter.

Potter was my enemy by then, and if Hermione was too, then…we could be allies in a way. That's what I told myself as I stared at her in concentration during breakfast, lunch, dinner, or classes. It happened quite often, and each and every time, I told myself the same thing. I wanted her as an ally.

--

Her tears.

The first time I saw tears being shed from her eyes was that day when Weasel had insulted her back in our first year of Hogwarts. Weasel, being the bratty, stubborn little kid he was, insulted Hermione right out in front of her. I saw the tears first start to fall right after the shameful words flew past his lips and into her ears.

Shock appeared on the girl's face and tears welled up in her eyes. It was then that I realized how gentle girl's were. And that the littlest things could hurt them. And yet, the littlest things would please them. Like Potter an Weasel saying sorry. It was after that incident that they actually became friends, and I lost my initial reason to watch her, only to be replaced with another.

I pondered over her feelings and that of other girls and made my own analyses and assumptions. I pondered over the tears that leaked down her cheeks.

--

Her hands.

My next excuse was one to hate her with a passion. With one insult, I got a tight slap across my cheek, leaving a red flush upon it, as she yelled at me. The tears reappeared in her eyes once again. The second time I'd seen them, this time, it was my fault they were leaking, not Weasel's. She stomped off in anger and pain, a look of utter sadness etched across her face.

And in mine, was shock. Shock that her soft gentle hands held such force and prowess. Enough to make me sting and bubble and toil for revenge. And I watched her more, planning and planning revenge plots in my head over and over again, but yet, never playing them out.

--

Her hair.

Her hair was always a curly frizzy mess in a chaotic nest on top of her head. It was horrible and unattractive, making my nose scrunch in distaste every time I glanced at her.

It was odd that once day could change my whole view of her. The Yule Ball. For one day, she was beautiful, her hair falling in graceful twists form her bun. The little ringlets seemed to take on a beautiful golden brown sheen that shone in the lights that illuminated the hall.

The days following that, I would stare at her hair curiously, wondering what the hell she did to make it so pretty.

--

Her smile.

Hermione's smile was one of the most beautiful things ever; I had decided that long ago. It was beautiful and perfect, but maybe I had only started observing in longing, wishing that my own girlfriend would smile more like her and less like a pug. No such luck for me.

But I still found myself watching her lips tweak upward in a smile, the white of her teeth showing behind her upper lip. Maybe it was the rosy red color of her lips. Or the pretty laugh that sprung forth from the smile. Or the way her smile seemed to compliment her in every single way.

--

Her eyes.

They say eyes are the window to your soul. Was it possible for Hermione's soul to be so pure? Hermione's eyes still held a childlike innocence, beyond the maturity of her age. Her smiles and laughs reached her eyes, along with her pain.

In a way, I was jealous. That's why I stared into her eyes. Every single emotion could be read through her eyes; after all, she had nothing to worry about. She didn't have a reputation to keep up. She could let her guard down and her laughter ring out. I couldn't let my own mask fall, as the infamous Prince of Slithering.

--

Her attitude.

Hermione had spunk no other girl had. She was a breath of fresh air, to say the least. The girl wasn't afraid to say anything and to oppose anyone, as long as she believed in what she was saying. She even started a House Elf Liberation Front, no matter how much everyone frowned upon her. Everyone knew it would never work. She held unrealistic dreams and thoughts, but she had a drive and determination that sometimes made me think that she might actually succeed, even with her dumb ideas. Her ideas brought smirks and taunts to my lips, no matter how true they could be.

--

Her brains.

Head girl. Everyone knew that Hermione would be Head girl upon her first step into each class. Her smarts were unmatched by anyone in school, and she was regarded as one of the brightest witches of the century. She had a gazillion brain cells to spare. If only she could share them with Weasel.

I came to admire her smarts. She was bright and young, immersed in the joy of learning. She seemed so jovial and youthful, and yet knowledgeable and wise.

--

Her power.

She was Potter's best friend. It was obvious that she'd hold power. I guess no one really realized that she was more than a sidekick until she started participating in the war, and showing that she knew how to use the knowledge stored in her brain. She was there, every step of the way alongside Potter, training and battling everyone who stood in their way. It wasn't just her raw power that amazed me. It was also her power and loyalty as a friend.

--

Her love.

Every kiss from her sent my heart thumping wildly in my chest. My palms sweat and my pulse increases twofold. My face lit up when she smiled at me. Her one touch sent my skin tingling. Seeing a frown on her face brought tears to my own eyes. When she laughed, I couldn't help but try to make her laugh again. I just want to hold her in my arms all day long. I want to shower her with gifts and just make her happy so I can see that smile on his face. Is this love? Because if it is, I love him. And she loves me. She makes me feel loved.

---

That's how I fell for her. Those ten things throughout our years growing up. Those ten reasons. The ten excuses. I observed her and watched her...And fell in love.

* * *

A/N: This is your cue to go 'Aww!' It was soo...fluffy. Like cotton candy...Mmmm cotton candy...-pout- Now I want some! Dudes, did you guys know that there are dumdum lollipops that are flavored 'cotton candy'? It tastes just like cotton candy! I think I have some laying around somewhere...My mom just bought a whole pack of dumdums! Yay lollipops FTW!

Lollipops for those who review...Please do.

XOXO

Flame

PS: Spread the love...Hehe.


End file.
